Eggs
by TrueDespair
Summary: For Yashirin. "Smash it." "Ha ha! Oh Kuro-love you're so funny !" "No I mean it; smash it." -Complete-


Last April Birthday fic. This for **Yashirin.** I'm very sorry though, by the time i realized when was Easter, two birthday fics were already completed. ^__^; i am so dense.

And did you hear: FUNimation will be dubbing Tsubasa OVA and OAD. whoo! i can't wait! *dances and shouts in joy*

and i'm RP-ing with **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy.** It just started with talking about T-shirts and look where we've ended up! XD But it's so much fun!

**Genres: humor, romance**

**Pairing:KuroFai**

**Warning: Language on Kuro's part**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

[Syaoron's POV]

Ever since I've met the two adults, I have picked up on a few things that I've learned during our journey together.

-Kurogane does not like it when Fai calls him nicknames.

-Fai loves to dress up whenever the situation calls for it (and drags poor Kurogane down with him).

-They try to hide the fact they have a crush on the other despite it being very obvious to both me and the princess.

But still, I will never forget the one time during a holiday in one world we've been to that showed me just how that kind of love can make an event very enjoyable.

Especially when that event involved a huge quantity of eggs.

~~~*~~~

[Normal POV]

"Wow! Hey Syaoron, look at the colors!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Syaoron took a good look around the area they just landed and couldn't help but agree. "You're right princess, it does look very festive."

"Hyuu~! Look at all the decorations around the streets and on the buildings. So cute~!" Fai shouted out in glee.

Kurogane looked at the scene with indifference. "I don't see what's so great about this place. It's way too colorful and frilly for any normal person to even like it." He then turned to see Fai and Mokona disappeared.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE TWO GO!?" Kurogane shouted. He looked over to his left and saw that Syaoron and Sakura were bombarded by little children giving them small gifts.

Before He could scream at the youngsters, he felt a tug on his cape. He turned to see a little brunette girl with big dark blue eyes hanging onto his clothing with her little fingers. He looked down at the fragile child with a frown.

The child had a single colorful egg in her other hand. She tugged on the cape a bit harder. He knelled down to meet the girl at eye level.

"What?" He asked none too gently.

The girl released her grip on the cape and hold out her hand; gesturing the man to do the same.

Kurogane sighed but complied with the girl's request. He holds out his hand only to have her place the egg in his palm. He gripped the egg softly. "Uh, thanks." He said, not sure what to really say.

The girl smiled very brightly and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Um…happy Easter sir." She whispered softly before running away from him.

Confused by that, Kurogane stood up and places his other hand on his cheek. He blushed; hoping that the wizard didn't saw that.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-handsome's got an admirer~!"

Then again….

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kurogane shouted out as he hid the egg behind his back.

Fai looked over the ninja's shoulder with amusement clearly written all over his face. "Aw. Don't tell me you're embarrassed that you got a gift from that cute girl~?"

Kurogane growled. "Like hell I am! And what about you mage!?"

Fai pointed down with a grin.

Kurogane followed the finger's direction down to the ground. He was flabbergasted.

"DAMN MAGE, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL OF THOSE EGGS? –no wait scratch that- WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH ALL OF THEM!?"

~~~*~~~

After settling into a temporary housing, Kurogane shoved all the eggs into the fridge.

Syaoron sat everyone down near the fireplace to discuss the issue at hand.

"So now we have arrived at another world and already obtained a place to stay. That's a good start at least." Syaoron said with a small smile.

"But Mokona can't sense a feather here at all!" Mokona whined a bit; disappointed that she is of no help once again.

Sakura patted Mokona gently. "Don't worry Mokona; it's not your fault."

Kurogane however scoffed at the extra attention the fur ball was getting.

Syaoron walked towards the fridge and opens the door. "Hmm…I wonder what are we going to go with all the eggs the townspeople kindly gave us."

"I say we just leave it and get out of this world." Kurogane rudely suggested.

"But Kuro-puu we can't just leave them here~! We should something fun with them!" Mokona happily said while jumping on Kurogane's head.

Sakura and Syaoron liked the idea. They can do that.

"But what are going to do with them?" Sakura quietly asked Syaoron.

Syaoron shrugged; unsure what to do himself.

"I know~!"

The rest of the group turned to Fai who was holding five buckets; all color coded and five paintbrushes.

Kurogane paled. "Wait mage. You don't mean….."

Fai nodded. "Yep! I do!"

Mokona cheered. "Yay. We're going to paint eggs!"

Sakura giggled while Syaoron happily sighed.

Fai gave the kids and Mokona one brush and a color bucket. "Here you go. Just try not to have too much fun."

The kids thanked the wizard and went to the kitchen with Mokona following them.

Kurogane crossed his arms in irritation and sat down on the floor. "Well I'm not doing this."

Fai chuckled as he waved a paint brush in front of the ninja's face. "Come now Kuro-chi, this maybe the one time we can do this in a peaceful moment like this. Won't you give a try; at least once?"

Kurogane sighed. "Fine mage." He swapped the brush and stood. "But you better not make me regret this." He threatened.

Fai shoved the bucket into Kurogane's arms with a smile. "Course not, Kurgy."

Growling, Kurogane stomped his way past Fai and towards where everyone else are.

Fai stared at the warrior's retreating form with a smirk.

"Well I guess I should get started as well. Don't want Kuro-lame to get ahead of me."

~~~*~~~

"Wow Syaoron! What a pretty egg you painted!"

Syaoron blushed at his egg. "It's not at all pretty Fai; really."

Sakura looked at Syaoron's egg with a smile. It was painted blue with green polka dots. "Fai's right. It does look pretty."

Syaoron's blush deepened. "Uh….Thank you very much princess."

The group was painting the eggs on a nearby table in the kitchen. Well most of them anyway. While they were in one side of the table having fun, Kurogane was sitting on the other side; painting them alone. Though he angrily insisted that he wanted it that way.

"Looky looky! Mokona made a cute egg!" Mokona shouted while holding her yellow with pink striped egg.

"Whoa!" The three exclaimed; proud of what a good job Mokona did.

Fai smiled as he turned his direction to the lone figure on the other side. "So Kurgy, can we see what you are painting over there?"

Kurogane looked up at the mage and back at the egg which is covered by his big hand so no one can see what he is painting. "No."

Fai pouted. "You're no fun."

Kurogane smirked. "Good."

Mokona giggled. "Maybe Kuro-puu is painting a cute little bunny on that egg." She ducked her head when an egg was thrown her way.

Fai laughed at Kurogane's random behavior while Sakura giggled to herself.

Syaoron then stood up with a tray full of freshly- colored eggs. "Hey Princess, why don't we go outside and place the eggs somewhere they could dry?"

Sakura nodded while wiping her hands with a towel. "Sure Syaoron." She stood up and helped him with another tray of eggs.

Mokona hopped on Syaoron's shoulder. "Mokona wants to come too!"

"Sure Mokona. Let's all go out together." Syaoron kindly suggested.

"Yay!" Sakura and Mokona shouted out in glee.

Fai waved the three made their way out of the room. He then looked at Kurogane to see that the warrior wasn't done with his own egg. He leaned forward on the table with his hands underneath his chin, watching the stubborn man try to do what a mere 5 year old can accomplish.

"Kurgy, is there something wrong?" Fai asked; feeling very amused at that point.

"No." Kurogane grunted out. Then he slammed the paintbrush on the table; surprising Fai in the process. "Damn this!" He cursed out.

Fai was really confused. "Kuro---?" He didn't get the chance to finish what he was going to say as Kurogane shoved the egg in the wizard's hand.

"Here! Take the stupid thing!"

Fai looked down and smiled at the painting. The hair was too choppy and square, the face seemed to have been misshapen and the smile was too lopsided that it was rather hard to tell if it was a smile.

"Kuro-buro, who is this person on the egg?" Fai asked with a hint of amusement.

Kurogane grumbled something under his breath.

Fai almost didn't catch that. "I'm sorry?"

"I said: it was supposed to look like you!" Kurogane growled out.

Fai stared at the egg and then at the ninja. He smiled then his lips quivered a bit. Then he giggled then chuckled and finally he laughed like he never laughed before. He couldn't stop laughing. He held himself along with the egg as he couldn't possibly breathe.

Kurogane stood there with a blush of embarrassment. He knew that it was not the best thing he's ever done but it wasn't _that_ bad.

Was it?

Unable to take it anymore, Kurogane punched a nearby wall creating a hole. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY DUMBASS!?" He screamed out; his pride and ego undoubtedly crushed by Fai's actions.

Fai finally began to calm himself down. He wiped his tears with his empty hand. "I'm sorry Kuro-creative. I wasn't laughing at the egg you made."

"Oh really?" Said the skeptical Ninja.

"No honestly! I mean it." Fai reassures him with a truthful smile. "What I was really laughing about was that fact that of the things you could have painted," Fai gently rubbed the egg's surface. "You painted me."

Kurogane, despite himself, couldn't speak. Though his blush said it all.

Fai walked towards the warrior until their faces are mere centimeters apart. "I must say, I'm flattered. I guess actions do speak louder than words."

Kurogane remained silent as his cheeks were painted bright red. But he then did something that shocked them both.

He pressed his lips onto Fai's. He slowly wraps his arms around the wizard's waist while flicking his tongue on Fai's lips; asking for entrance.

Fai; shocked at first closed his eyes and opened his mouth; letting Kurogane's tongue inside while wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

The pair continued the dancing of tongues for felt like hours; which was really just a few minutes.

Finally they separated from each other; both gasping for breath. Fai placed his head on Kurogane's chest; hearing the man's heartbeat. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Silly Kuro-puu, I mean the kiss."

"Oh! Uh…..uh…good I guess." Kurogane stuttered.

Fai lifted the egg to his line of vision. "Hmm…what should I do with this egg?"

Kurogane looked down at him with a frown. "Smash it."

"Ha ha! Oh Kuro-love, you're so funny~!"

"No I mean it. Smash it."

"But Kuro-puu you made this for me~! And with my face on it~!"

"All the more reason to smash it."

"Kuro-meanie~!"

~~~*~~~

"Ha ha! Look at Big Cat and Big dog. They look so cute together."

"I have to agree with that. Don't you think so too, Syaoron?"

Syaoron turns his head away from the pair and gave Sakura his full attention. "Yeah. I guess it was a matter of time before they would say anything."

"Yeah!" Mokona crossed her tiny arms. "Those two were so dense. It's so obvious that they _love_ each other."

Sakura couldn't help but nod. "That's true." She looked back only to see the pair continuing where they left off. "Um, Syaoron? I think we should leave now."

Syaoron was confused. "Why Prin--?" He looked what she was looking and immediately got she was saying. "Oh."

They walked away with big smiles and quiet giggles.

~~~*~~~

[Syaoron POV]

So I guess you can say that after that incident, those two seem to be happier and a lot more cheerful then before. I still haven't told them that the princess, Mokona and I saw them when we came back from outside but I had a feeling that they knew we were there. More or less.

It turns out though there was a feather in this world; it was inside the egg that Kurogane was given to. We couldn't find the girl who gave him it though.

And so we left that world with our spirits high.

To this day, Fai still held on to the egg that Kurogane painted on.

Who knew that this particular egg can withstand anything between the two since that day.

Well that's what I thought until Fai accidentally sat on it several worlds later.

So much for that theory.

~~~*~~~

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review,check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C Pairing on Profile.**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


End file.
